


Look at me, choose me, LOVE ME!

by Blank_2



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romanticism, Sad, Slow Burn, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_2/pseuds/Blank_2
Summary: Being born in 6 months instead of 9 months u didnt get to study magic at the castle but when u get there u are welcomed warmly as time goes on loki and thor seems to fight for ur love?Will u regret going? Or will u overcome a certain road block between u and ur lover?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Look at me, choose me, LOVE ME!

**Author's Note:**

> It says slow burn but idk if it will be but it might

y/n pov

  
  


My family is of high nobility father was in wars with odeon thus so we are indebted to him as him to us I never met his sons officially that is I always heard of them until I kinda meet them they stood before me as I was with my father we all exchanged our hellos and they were off they were in a hurry which is understandable 

Thor a tall man with blond hair deep blue eyes like the sky he's of more of a muscular build from what I hear he's more of a cheer full fellow always smiling and with what it seems without care but once in battle he's at him utmost seriousness more of a brute force  then brain carrying his hammer Mjolnir a large, square-headed gray sledgehammer, with a short, round handle wrapped in brown leather, culminating in a looped lanyard the god of thunder is what they call thor in Midgard but like I said when out if battle he's of a friendly fellow 

Loki the younger brother of thor with the deeps dark black hair, eyes of beautiful deep green like the untouched forest, tall but not of a muscular build he more of a tall and slim type from what I also hear he's more of a mischief calm manner cold I think but somewhat approachable if he lets u unlike thor he's not the most friendly not to most that is, but also in battles of the seriousness more brain then brute strength he's strong like thor but uses his intelligence then his fits, Loki's Scepter, staff like a weapon that served is a long or short as he wishes made of a long gold staff but mostly uses 2 daggers of the same type of gold and white the god of mischief his use of magic can be the use of anything illusions or himself or others, plays more of the mind and objects 

I never knew the reason papa or father never let me see them the Allfather and my father are close it must be because I am the only girl, father and mother having trouble have me I understand his worry when I was born to mother was weak I born in 7 months instead of 9 there worry for me and my heal the All father having support in them and giving the at best medical-grade technology at hand to keep my alive 

I am now at the at most health no worry of health issue but still knowing of there worry of me its fine, father and mother gave me of the highest education but sadly no train in war combat only once but I fell ill the next few days I left to bedridden for a month I knew now only in education I can only do its fine I like that instead of combat only to grow up in the confined solitude of my home a large mansion surrounded my field of grass and flowers trees and guarded to keep us safe for years 

“y/n” father spoke braking my deep though as I look out my big window a black frame with a big T on the middle and an arch on top I look at him 

“Yes father”

“The Allmother wants to meet u since I speak of u a lot she interested in u u will go tomorrow I think u will meet the Allfather and there sons”

‘Yes father but what if I make a fool of myself oh goodness fa-”

“U won't ik, trust me anything u do won't make urself a fool”

And with that, he leaves I call my maid and tell her 

“Abby bring in my best dress and accessories I am to go to the heart of Asgard to meet the Allmother and father as well as their sons pls prepare me everything I want to look presentable”

“Of cores”

Abigail or Abby, I call her, shes has been with me for years helping me with every day she is my company and my nanna she is in her years the 40s gently woman with short hair ni gray hair insight to my surprise prepares to evert with the grace she shorter than me but not at much she has brown hair with hazel eyes u can see wrinkles but not as profound as they seem  I thank her with a hug and leave for the garden to calm my nerves I think

_ What if they don't like me- wait why are _ they _ calling for me nothing too bad I don't they will call for that maybe not to toot my own horn but to study at the castle I do have a good education I know almost everything im rust cuz of not putting into action will I have that opportunity to  _

_ WAIT FATHER TALKS ABOUT ME WAT DID HE SAY ABOUT ME ik he like to brag but really father to the allfather I hope not of a bosting matter ik how father is  _

I hear the wind blow trees sway 

_ What if I also speak with there sons what do we talk about  _

_ What if I talk to thor he is friendly but what of Loki will he treat me coldly, I doubt that? Nope he will im fucked, I hope it goes well _

The sun is setting the start of a new day 

The end of the beginning and the beginning of the end 

I go up to my room ready for bed I close my eyes trying to sleep but my nerves keep me waking me every hour until I finally fall asleep 

Its the next day I wake up its about an hour until the sun rises I bath myself as I prep the water and oils Abby comes in

“My lady that's my job”

“Ik but I can prep myself my own bath I have arms see”

I wiggle my arms in a waving motion

“Ik I can see but if I don't do my job I'll lose it,” she said jokingly

“Are my clothes ready?” I say smiling 

“Yes they are ill wait for u out here”

I go in my bath 30 mins later I go out to change in my clothes, the dress makes it seem like a very foresty, homey type of gown. I think I’d like to see the overcoat in earthy tones of red with gold accents, maybe with a brownish-gray fur trim, and the underskirts in shades of green. my hair gets dried and fixed 

It's in a brided crow with some hair in the front 2 strands and 2 more on my sides no makeup I don't like, it just a tint of cream for the sun and something for my lips for moisture I get up to and wait by the window until my father arrives 

A few moments I see him indicating if I'm ready I nod and we are off it takes up to an hour or more to reach there my father does what he does to lets us in 

I follow behind him the hall are of gold many maids pass us and when notice us smile and bow I do the same 

We are now in front of the door to the throne, my father tells me I take a deep breath and I stand tall the doors open I go in as I follow my father instead of Odin sitting he is standing in front of us my father handshake and hug 

‘This is my daughter y/n Borg”

“At ur severs Allfather” I bow with a smile

“Yes I heard much about u ur father coddles u very much I can see why ur beauty radiates“ he stats at he laughs and smiles 

"Thanks u my king, and I do hope of good things my king “I smile still 

"Yes very much so”

He introduces me to his wife Frigg and his sons 

“Hello ur Majestys, “I say with another bow 

“U must be y/n ur father does dots u it is truly like my husband say we can see why, come let us eat u much be hungry”

“Thank u, my queen, “I say and look at my father

“U have fun I must go and see forth my duties, she is in ur hand my friend,” he says and leaves as we leave for the dining table I am between Thor and Loki as we walk

“Helloo y/n I'm thor, “ he says smiling and proudly

“Brother she knows she just heard ur name unless u changed,” he said looking ahead smerking 

I am now giggling 

“ yes yes ik can't I introduce myself to her myself,“ he says his voice is quite deep

Loki pov

I look at my brother and sigh, 

He's strong but not much in the head department 

“Just saying thought u dint heard since u always repeat urself a lot,” I tell my brother and look in front 

It seems mother has plans for y/n I wonder what mother knows I can see her thoughts so block stuff from me I wonder what …… and why I will later, mother may be slick but im the god of mischief 

"And is ur waiting for me to reintroduce myself self I won't I doubt that ur deaf" I stated to her she looked at me taken aback and rolled her eyes and shook her head.

I smirk and shake my head as I hear the conversation y/n has with my brother as we slowly reach the dinner table

Y/n pov

I saw at the corner of my eye loki smirking and shaking his head 

_ I think he noticed my eye rolls ooops _

"So y/n I heard from ur father u love the outdoors"

I heard thors booming voice not going to lie I was quite startled 

"Um yes I do, my father surrounded our home with vast trees and plants but mostly my favorite flowers I tend to them," I say, smiling 

"What what flower is that, I prefer roses in my taste there romantic the language of love but now that I think of it every flower is!" He laughed looking proud

I look at him with a bit of confusion 

_ He- I- ….. well I guess? _

Until I hear lokis remark

"Really brother u went with that what next, get help? Cuz I am not going to take u out of this one"

"Get help? What's that?" I tilted my head

"Nothing but pls tell us ur favorite flower cuz apparently we are interested in that and no I don't want to know ur favorite color"

Still looking in front Loki says

_ HOW FAR ID THE DINNING TABLE IT FEELS LIKE WE BEEN WALKING FOR AN HOUR ITS AKWARD _

"Well not roses I don't prefer roses there more used frequently and lost there meaning yes there romantic but they're used for everything so my favorite is (ur favorite flower and why)"

WAIT I JUST SMASHED THORS ANSWER NO NO NO NOPE

But before I say my apologies I see Loki smiling it seems he liked the answer and says as we arrive

"See brother I told u so and its not been an hour only 10 mins"

"I still like them" I see thor sit beside his father and his mother on the other while Loki sits next to his mother I sit right in front of Loki

The food comes out and oh boy 

_ I didn't think I will be able to eat its mostly red meat and plain salads ill eat that but won't make me full- wait how did he know what I sai- _

Then hear I the Allmother

"Don't worry y/n we know, the cooks will bring out ur food, u can't eat red meats but anything else, right?

"Ah yes I apologize for the inconvenience," I say with a small bow 

Then the foods put as we all eat Odin and the Allfather and mother are taking to thor about security I look up to see Loki with a book it is of Midgard I wonder how he got it 

"My prince Loki is that Stephen King"

I saw him look up and from his expression, he's impressed but curious as to know how ik

"Yes, when I went to Midgard with my loth of a brother I went to there library and saw this seemed interesting from that time everyone loved his books and I think ik why he's in beads horror and thriller I like it but not my taste, but how did u know I doubt u went there" his book is down and arms rest on the table looking at me straight in the eyes

"Well my father been there and brought me some books I read his work I like it and it's my taste I do like horror I'm rather fond of the author I do like that for the shinning he stayed at the hunted hotel for one day and wrote the book so I heard but I could be wrong"

I say as I look at him with excitement 

_ Not his taste but I do like he is giving it a chance _

He seemed satisfied with his answer and goes back to the book and his meal

Then thor seeming to finish his conversation with his parents turns to me

"We have a huge liberty but my brother won't let me in he might show u where later if he isn't being in a bad mood but tell me about your-”

“Thor, Loki, y/n ur father and I will need to attend to things, take care of y/n for me, and ill call on u guys later oki show her the garden I think she will love it,” figga says while she stands with Odin with a smile

“And boys pls don't get into trouble and when I mean that don't fight I remember last time, Loki u stabbed ur brother while u were disguised as a snake I still remember,” he says as they both leave hand in hand, shaking his head 

_ WAIT WHAT LOKI WHAT I- WHAT IN MY GOODNESS _

I look at Loki with shock but he's trying not to laugh smiling as thor looks at him but in a slite grin?

_ NOPE THATS IT IMA DIE, BYE FATER IT WAS WELL AND GOOD, TELL MY WIFE AND CHILDREN I LOVE THEM _

And with that we are alone I see Thor and Loki get up Loki book in hand still we all finished our meal and leave to the garden thor is trying to have a conversation with me 

“Loki put that book down mom and dad told us to take care of her soooooo”

He tries to take the book only to be an illusion 

“I'm already at the garden brother hurry up” as the illusion fades 

As we walk thors try to make conversation in this awkwardness

“So y/n what u heard um yea that was true but he's a wonderful brother we played like that for years,” he said smiling at I look at him with a scared smile then ahead with wide eyes 

_ U GOT TO BE KIDDING ME HES EITHER WAY TOO TRUSTING OF HIS BOTHER OR HE DOESNT KNOW THAT NOT HOW BROTHERS PLAY OR- OR- BOTH _

As we get to the garden we see Loki on the tree branch laying down but now with another ……. Book?

_ Where is he keeping them up his a- _

“No its called magic genius, unlike thor I assume u know what that is, or do I have to educate u like a 5-year-old like my brother” still looking at his book as he speaks, I have a face if wtf

“ oh and if ur wondering yea ik what u said so I keep it under wraps with that foul language” he sounded bitter 

I face him while eyes down 

“Brother u didn't care for that I said it besides who cares anyway ur getting rid up over something dumb, even C-”

Ad with a split second he's in from of thor looking dead in his eyes breathing heavily I step back loking at the floor all I see was both his legs my hands shaking but I keep them hidden

“Leave us for a monument y/n ill get u right now and show u the rest not to worry” thor speak no sign of his happy go lucky voice as I stand straight and see a maid guide me to a room I look at the corner of my eye I see them non-standing back 

_ Loki pov _

I look at the corner of my eye she out sight brother knows this well, not taking our eyes off each other I hear him speak

“Brother I apologize, I know its a sensitive subject but-"

“U know brother…..”

Thor holds the back of my neck and our foreheads touch for a monument and pull away and hold my shoulder nods leaves as he stats 

“It seems u need a monument ill show y/n around the garden go to the library ill tell mother u dint feel well and ill mention her one more time, …….. She would want u to move on this cycle is hard on her and ik its hard on u but she knows u needs better, well that what she told me”

He may be a brute but he's my brute of a brother and I think he's right, well for ONCE that is

“Yes, ik but…”

As I speak to myself and leave for the library and with only one thing on my mind

_ y/n pov _

Its been 5 or 10 mins 

_ Are they oki NOPE PLS DONT TELL ME HE STABE HIM AGAIN  _

I see him come I it looks like he as going to say something but I cut him

“Did he stab u again granted idk much but magic ik ill heal u for somewhat but- but-”

I hear him laugh and holds my shoulders

_ Why the fuck is he laughing i- _

“No no he didn't not this time he needs to … um let off some steam he isn't feeling well but he might, I hope, show the library later but for now ill show u the whole garden come, ah don't worry about Loki hell be fine,’

I look at him and nod he knows Loki so I assume he's right and we leave and shows me the garden 

“It's beautiful…” I see out the garden and mutter then hear thor altho we were in the garden I didn't get to see it properly 

“Yes our garden keepers keep our garden in full bloom until sadly they wilt when the times come like now”

I look at him I see him stare at the garden around us ik his feeling being surrounded by memories playing outside but he has a brother to do that and I didn't have siblings but its, all the same, I play out in the field of my home with mom, dad, and nanna,

And thor with his brother, mother, and father it may be all or just him and his brother, or with his mother, or maybe his father.

I slowly unwilter the flower then tell him

“Ever wonder why my field of grass, trees, flowers, and all of plant life wilter slower than most places…. It's because I don't let them it makes me sad to see them go, yes it's apart of life but it the part that I hate…. I always did but now ur garden will last a bit longer until the end of fall, at the first snowfall they will die sad it but I made it last as long as I could my pri-”

“Just thor and thank you” I am cut off and hear is the smooth deep voice he's looks touched by my jester

Thors pov

I saw y/n flourish the whole garden shes stills look ahead 

I cut her off not meaning to

“Just thor and thank you” as we stare and start to sit at the corner of my eye I see Loki

it seems like he's calm, its a sensitive subject ik but she is right 

Loki pov

In the library, I am in I can't seem to concentrate on my book 

_ They are both right but can't seem to accept it yes she's gone but she will be back …. Who am I kidding it will take years its been 25 years already, she somehow knew what was best for me and- …..  _

I seem to be going around in a circle

_ Ik she right I must accept it _

I am calm now and know the hard truth as I walk out to the garden I see y/n and my brother and there I saw y/n flourish the flowers in the garden as if they were never wilted 

I'm impressed she knows magic

I smiled as I walked over there

“color me impressed u know magic how much?"

y/n pov

I turn to see loki sand there when i heard him i am assuming to me 

“color me impressed u know magic how much?"

“Well ik so much like u can see, i can only do thinks with the plant life and heal but like mostl pople tell me i have way too much time in my hands since where i am from woman who know magic shount unless they go to war and that im lucky enough not to but now father is making it so that they wouldnt only until they vonenter.” i tell him as i turn to him

“Well here magic is only taugh with those who seek it or those who are of high nobility seeking t go to war for our 9 relmes” i hear loki as he smils “and it very rare to seem some heal how did u manage that much less no train at all”

“Wait how di-” i say 

“ did u froget i can read thoughts” loki said with a smerilk

“Ah right and yes i did forget cuz i was mesmerized by ur garden” i look agin at the garden

“Yes i can see that u made them in full bloom i was to quite sad” look at thor and smiled

“Brother and i spend most of our childhood dwith our parents we would play together here, eat, and enjoy our time also when we would trick each other” i hear thor and pats lokis back with a hard thud making loki stumble 

“A yes the stabbing i remember….. Not to cross the line but …….. U know thats not siblings play fro what ik ……. Stabbing is not play” i say now trun to them with a concerned face

They look at each other then back at me as to say ‘ **_wait really huh_ ** ’ i smile and shake my head 

“Well lest get moving well show u around” i hear thor as he gesture to take my hand i nod and walk toardws him as i feel lokis hand behogh my back gilding me as we walk to the town goding through the halls seeming like forever

_ Ooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii not weird at all i today dont have thor holding my hand and lokis hand on my back yup not uncomfortable at al, and the maid also looking and giggling at our direction isnt uncomfortable at all actually its all greate wat need girls loking at me with a death glare cuz i am btween 2 handsomme guys well i hope not cuz boi so far i dont want that kind of trouble  _

I hear loki trying to hold in his laughter and remves his hand from my back and is beside me about half a arms lenth while im now locked arms from thor as loki still trying not to laugh and smiles at the maid that bow and greet the pririnc to hide trying to lugght at my remark thor noticing i head the maids whisper

“ **_U think-”_ **

**_“SH u will get introuble with u and ur rumors i dont even want to hear it i dont want to get in trouble cuz of u soooo keep it to urself pls “_ **

I can hear the whispers fade and just brush it off and we get the the outside and look at the stores as i hear thor talk and i see loki at the cornner of my eye and see him around a couple of woman and hes…… nerves? But hes not he just doesnt want that attention cuz hes a prince they only want to get ahead of the curve and continue to listen to thor as loki catches us up 

“ well u guys walk fast the town wont disappear” loki stas now next to us

“There alot to see i doubt y/n gets out a lot” he now unwinnde our arms and we walk around and pass we were about to pass a cart of food unil i see loki with food and gives it to us it veggstabes and chicken on a stick i give my thanks and eat while we eat thor gets my favorate flower out of noware and place it in my hair loki nods as in a apprvale and thor smile

_ There not that bad they are just need time to get warmed up to people tho i just meet them and the Allmother said to take care of me but still not bad  _

Is late 2 hours about the sun sets and we get back to the castle to hear a garde 

“My lady, my princes the Allmother calls to her room” a maid  bows and leaves

“I guess we will find out why ur here” i hear thor as we walk to a room and hear loki humm, thor knocks and comes in 

“Mother u call” loki says “yes, y/n ur wondering why ur here ur here to learn magic from loki as well as archery and from ur father told me u can heal which is rare so loki u will teach u what he knows, she is not like most she is frail but not too frail and thor u will teach her stragyty in war she never been in war but is good with books teach her of past wars and such”

“Yes mother but when do we start” i hear thor

“Tomarrow my son the first half of the day y/n u will spend ur time with thor the other half with loki,havinf the mid days of 2 hours to 3 from luch and rest ad havinf 2 days off, i have a maid escort to ur room y/n”

“Alright allmother but may i ask why and out of the blue i mean all i do is just read books in my home who is confined in my studies because father is overptotective so why now why not earlier in my life…. No wait im sorry im not qu-” i tell her quickie thinking i offened her but i am cut off

“y/n my dear te reason was no wait let me ask u how many times were u sick and shorten in breath” the allmother say with a smile as she guilds me to sit infront of her and gesture thor and loki to leave us be they do and leave 

“I- i mean alot at least 3 times a week in one month” i state

“Yes so remember the one day u were to come but didn becus u were out of breath and unable to breath” the allmother says and takes my hand and i nod “that was the day u were supposed to come and learn but one thing lead to another and here u are now we all agreed that u were to come now then that day for everyone amd the doctors freard u wound be unable to handle it so dont blame urself its not urself or no ones so its better late then never” i nod and say

“i remember that day but why no one told me i could have been told at leats or the more so could have given a day when” 

"becuse i decided not to i wondered if u were to push urself more then u did i heard from ur father u would push ur self when learning and thought it would be the best” i hear her and she not wrong i did and would be passed out for day i gave a wide smile and say sorry she shakes her head and smiles saying it alright “now go get rest u will had a busy day tomorrow the maid will show u to ur room” i nod and go to my room as we walk there

_ Its odd tho oh well i guess ill just do that i kinda knew i was right but then again who knows it seems that it more then jut being able to study under thor and lokis wing i feel like its much more i should question? _

I cant sleep try as i get sleepy my mind drif off of winding thoughts i turn and winde until i mannage to fall asleep waking up to the sound of a knok a maid comes in i sit up the maid tell me breakfast will be served soon and the bath will be ready and some clothes too change in i give her my thank, she stats that if i need any help i say no and tells me to call for her when im done and with that i get up,or try to atleast, and stumb in to the bath the warm water feels good on my muscles theres soup that smells of the surrounds of my home it makes me simle as i lather my hair and scrub my body as i rine my hair with magic i keep it up and slowly dry it, the oils beside it are the smells of my favorate flowers i smile as i hold the bottle up to my nose and drop some in the bath resting for a moment as i get up and and grab a towl to dry off even tho i could use magic even tho i could use magic i am not un a hhurry but non the less use magic to dry and heat my self slowly as my hair drops down now dried i put on my cloths it was a of a dark navy blu dress long with a bit of tain my collar bins exposed with a inch of a dip sholders some what exposed but not a lot with magic i keep my hair up in a bun but some strans fall down i look nice with black flats,

I walk out and call a miad she comes and guids me to the dinner table bows i give my thanks ad take a sit thr is there i sit next to him and turns to me as he rest his arm on the table head on his knucks smiling 

“How was sleep ur sleep good?”

“Yes and no couldnt sleep much but did manage to get some rested but a tab tired nothin i cant handle tho” i tell him with a smile and i turn to him as well tho i didnt notice how much thor was leaning to me about a hand length away 

“Well hope u will be able to sleep well today loki will tired u and so will i tho i hope i remember what ik ik im not smart but im experinced “ thor says until i realizes with such dirty thought wide my eyes and red on my cheeks holding my cheeks thor noticed and relizd what he said and leans back a bit the warmth of where he was and his smell is still there and smiles sheepy then with a stutter he says 

“N-n-n-no tha-thats not what i mean i-hu- mean as in working in-in-inmagice and ar-archy and-and in books with m-me “ i start to laugh and lean on him arm as he still in wtf face as i still laugh holding my stomach 

loki come in and rases a brow and looks confused as he walk to sit infront of us and thor looks at him all flustered and tell him what happen and he face palms shaking his head and thor grabs my shoulder and stats “omg i get it i-i-i-i-i get it” as i am to stope laugh and i hear hiim tell him i laugh again my head now his shoulder we can practicly hear the eye roll i calm down thor and i dot notice we are so close and loki wachs us as his eyes move from thor to me, me to thor, thor chuckles as we compos our selves as i still try not to laugh and thor chuckles and shakes his head 

Thor pov,

i get up earlyer then most i go train i see the sun coming us about it seems to be 3 hours ot here i go to my room the maid already prep the bath and mu cloths i move in the bath i lay there my arm aout hangin out the side the maid comes in bows and leave fresh twols i lather myself saying to myself 

_ Dont fuck up around y/n  _

I get up a twol around me dry myself and change i walk to the dinne im the frst one there i sit and wait for every one it seems 10 mins late i hear light steps its y/n how could i tell well my brother walk without sound i hear the door open and she sits and oh my GODS

_ I dont want to sound lie a creepy but holy the fuck she looks cute no beautal and her smell is hypotizing as of forest an flowers co insist  _

I trun around and rest my arm on the table head on my knucks and smile asking her how was her sleep and is se well and says yes

_ What did that miard said oh yes oh lordy lord her smile such beauty _

I tell about how she will be exhausted and i see her eyes wide blush i am confused as to why until i relized 

_ Oh shit _

I hide my face and its red thankfully she didnt see and starts to laugh i look at her trying to explain all flustered and see loki come in i see him give me a look ik that look well and tell him what happen and he face palms shaking his head and i grabs her shoulder and i stats 

“omg i get it i-i-i-i-i get it”

as i see y/n seeming to stop am to stope laugh and i hear her laugh again as i was telling loki her head now on my shoulder 

_ She so close  _

we can practicly hear the eye roll of loki y/n is calm downed we dont notice we are so close and loki wachs us as his eyes move from me to y/n, y/n to me, i chuckles as we compos our selves as she still try not to laugh and i chuckle and shakes my head

Loki pov 

I walk up do my normal i see a maid come in and bows and preps the bath shes about to do her other duties but i stop her smiles and bows i sit up and stand im just in a plain shirt and pants the shirt is low cut i practice my magic for a bit and walk to the bath i lay there thinking on what leesons i should teach her from the basis lather my hair and get up with magic im dried and clothed, i walk off to the dinner to hear y/n laugh i huff and smile

_ cute _

I smile to myself and wonder how adoorable she sound it fills my ears i arrive to see thor and u leaning so close

_ Yet again thor gets the girl  _

Giving them the look as i wake to sit down at the table i walk pass y/n the smell of her hair it nice warm and homey i wish i was sitting next to her as i am sitting down thor explain the situayion clearly fluster i face palm and shake my head 

_ Really thor really  _

I see him chucly y/n sounds cute she composes herself 

**_Jealousy_ **

She was racticly holdiig thor for way to long i see thor from my side eye here i take out a book and look up a him i can tell hes becoeming quite attach to her even tho we barely meet grateend she is very frendy and we all feel we knokn her for years i look back at my book i cant seem to concentrate on the book but rather u i look up at u again ur holding ur laughter and talk to thor without care i wished u talked to me 

**_Yearn_ **

Idk why but i need to have u why, is it cuz i cant have what i want thus having to steal if i must i shall, i am the gd of mischief after all so i look at my book and smirk 

_ I shall have u i needth u, this time my brother won't have u  _

y/n pov

10 mins pass amd the Allmother and father come in me and thor are fully composed ourselves they bring out the food and we eat we all thank the maid that brought out the food, we eat in comftable silence I look around and see loki still with his book, thor eating as he looks at his plate, then I turn to hear the allfather

"Y/n I will remind u, u start ur lessons today the first half with loki then thor-" hes interrupted by the all mother

"Wasn't it thor then loki? Ah whatever come first thor are u able to rn" she turns to thor he's wiping his mouth

"Not today I am needed at the training ground i was going to tell brother after breakfast to teach her first" and he finished talking turns to loki hes stilll reading his book 

"Thats fine with me I don't mind, but are u be able to be done to teacher her," he looks up then down when finished speaking

"Yes I should be i have told them" he looks down to his plate to take another bite then back at his parents I been just silent and looking the the directions of everyone speaking then the allmother speaking

"Thats good now thats settled ur flatter and I will be back for lunch im not so sure on dinner we will be having a meeting with the 9 realms" she turns to the allfather

"Yes thats right" he stand and holds out his hand to his wife and grabs ot and with linked arms they leave and say goodbye we respond and go back to our meal

"I should go as well y/n, brother ill be seeing u guys later " the both brothers nod and he turns to smile at me i do the same and with his large warm hand gently places it on my head and leaves I look down at my plate I still feel his warm hand on my head loki seems to finish his meal and I finish mine 

"Are u ready? When ready ill show u to the library today we will start with magic tomorrow archery is that fine with u or would u like to start the other way my dear" he looks at me with a smile 

"I'm find with either I don't mind at all" and with that nods and gets up and helps me up holding out his large warm hand, still holding my hand as to guild me to the libary i can't help but to wonder 

_ How long will they treat me like this ik this treatment will end soon its nice but I would like to be treated as an equal  _

As I finished my thought we arrive at the libary his hand released still warm and pushes the doors signaling to me to step in first and closes the door 

"So how much do u know, the basics of magic or in general like what books tells u" loki says and turns to me guild me further in the library to an open space 

" the normal like I can lift and move objects I can my clothes surround my self and other with cold and hot surrounding heal as u know and block small abject as well as catch but thats about it" I tell him

"I'm impressed u know that much how about storing objects anything really and illustrations as well as a solid illusion" loki demonstrates this and the room is full of him with daggers out i shake my head and they disappear loki appearing out behind a book self walks to me I turn to see him

"Now I can't to that I end up fainting with illusion and I can't store objects, I lost my favorite book cuz of it I brought it back? But in ruins since my lack of most i am able to do some magic but im always left tired after doing so” i tell him as i lift books off the shelves i never noticed as they shake and i put them back and i get tired but feel sleepy 

“Well it seems u still cant control it as u lifted the books were shaking thatswhy u are left tired u are forcing it rather then force concentrate on lifting it under as breeze as if u are lifting the book ur self or any object for that matter” hes pcinf around u looking at u u trut with him “since by forcing u are strain urself which as i said leaves u tired so try again lifting a book” he stoped pacing and took out a book holding it out s u can lift it, i standstrainter and close my eye and lift it 

“Nope again its still shaking” i hear him and look at him he grabs the book again i nod and do it again trying to concentrate “again its getting worse” and with that u cure at ur self anf try to lift u grow tired but it falls heavy

_ How am i groing tired so fast shit! I need to get in a goood head space  _

I am out of thought as i head him “ur forcing ik it may be difficult but” he walks to u and u open ur eye hes behind u his hands on ur shoulders and leans to my hear his soft voice of a whisper its bit of a husk ur face is getting warm “ u need to picture the book remember in ur hands now close ur eye” 

“But how will that work yes picture a book ik but really sound kind reluctant” u hear hiim chuckle low 

_ Can he not pls _

Still leaninf on ur ear he breath out “yes yes but trust me if u can do this and master it u will be able to do more now trust me”

“Riight trust the god of mischief sounds like a death wish to me” i say with a smierk and hes now chuckling and shakes his head

“That may be true but magic is my specalter mother did teach me so if u dont trust me “ that last remark he seems hurt “trust y mother and her traig “ u nod and fell guilty and close ur eye and hear loki again

_ Goodness is it my tiredness or is he sounding kinda hooooooooot? No i should stop concentrate dumbass _

“Now picture u old the book the in ur grasp holding the spine feeling the ruf leather and the ropes against ur skin now lift take ur time once it shakes u will have to do it again” his hot brath on ur ear and do as he says ur not growing more tired as it is and lift the book slowly so as not to snake in ur grasp of magic “good slowly anow bring it to urself as still ppictuing in ur hand as u do so bring it close to u” and u did slowly but still in its place u open ur eyes slowly and right in front of u and u reach to grab it as ur realse it from ur magic u ginr and trun to him 

“I did it! And it didnt shake!” smiling wider now looking at him he nods and smiles 

_ Nope his smile should be illeagal  _

“ keep doing it until u are able to as if u being doing it ur whole life until then we may move now i believe in u” he turns to go to the table and sits on the chair beside it ad watches u but his watch seems something more u shug it off “ alright and after that what will that be” loki chucks and stats “first master this dont worry ik u will get there very soon” u nod and u keep repeaing this still hearing again when it shakes the time passes as I do this I noticed loki would look at me so softly and lovingly? But I think not he couldn't? Right?

Loki pov

I see her concentration shes dint good living even but the more I look at her the more, more

_ She looks so beautiful the way she makes such a cute face once I say again she would bit her lip and frown her brows slowly, the way the dress fits her so well hugs her curzy in alll the RIGHT places to her chest from her hips damn she's needs to be stoped _

As the time passes I see myself practically staring at her to remember every curve even perfect imperfections 

_ Gods she was so close to me when I was demonstrating her she felt so warm it felt as if the world stopped as I took in the moment but soon she will go to thor damn my brother DAMN HIM ik he will get the girl but not this time he won't  _

y/n pov

"It seems that its luch ur getting there im surprised how far ur gotten it doesn't shake as often now I think Tomarrow u will do it again so then past that we will start something new" loki said as I turned to him and he walk to me 

"But I want to start it Tomarrow tho look im about to do it so-" I did this and it shakes and fell i didnt prove my point so well he grab my hand "trust me i want to but I want to to be overly prepared then under " and guild g me to the door I was shocked but responded to him regardless he seemed to noticed my shocked face and chuckled and let go of my hand im a bit sad… 

_ Wait why am I sad? I just- he- damn I need to get my head straight! _

I hear him chuckle again and we talk to the dinne no ones there and we sit he pulls th e chair at have me stit and sits next to me loki about ti say something shuts his thin timed pinky lips 

_ Oki why am I starting at his lips I need to STOP _

we hear thor come in I turn to him and smiles and grba my hand the one closet to him and kisses it and sit the opposite sit next to me I smile to him 

"I'm done with my tasks so I'm free for our lessons!" I see him smile with such eagerness and much excitement i smile at him to show how i am to also exited the maid bring in the food and we in in comfterable silene loki still reading and thoor still talking to me so happily loki seems mad? As i saw in the corner of my eye but is must be from his book right? As we all eat loki is done and leave not uttering a word until when he closed the dorr we hear have fun we both look at the door, thor giving me a face like 

“ _ What up his ass?” _

I chuckle and tell him to be nice i also finish so as thor and tells that i have a 2 hour break starting now and gose to his study to prepare for our lesonsa 

_ “ _ Ill leave u to it so rest ill prep for out lesons even tho ik u know more then me but pls dont ught when i get stuff wrong ill correct mysefl hehe” loki gives a slight nervous laugh i giggle and a hand on his should to asure him hell do fine and leave i go to the garden to relax or take a nap since it im not used to using my magic fro so long and wait 

Iwhen i hear a maid telling me that i have half an hour left and that she will show me thors study and that she will be near by she asked is i neededanything and only water she does so and coes back with water and i just sit there waiung the 30 mins pass and am going to thors study 

_ I thought ge just trains but irt seems like he also studys seems normal but fro some reason its unbelievable then agin he does win wars with his brother  _

We get there and we start his leason and oh boy he looks so …… wow

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any opinions and suggestions!


End file.
